


voicemails

by wckedlittletown



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Fic with a Sad Ending, Mcconnell Twins, The Opposite of Angst with a Happy Ending, Voicemails, gets sad at the end, idk this was for fun don't read it, just venty shit, still a cute fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckedlittletown/pseuds/wckedlittletown
Summary: call me tonight, or tomorrow. or whenever. just call me...
Relationships: Jason McConnell & Nadia McConnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	voicemails

9:36 P. M., August 31, 2012   
6th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Hi Jason, it’s Nadia if you didn’t know. Just calling your new phone so you have my number when we go to boarding school.. or whatever. Don’t call me at 3 A. M. or I will seriously kill you. Okay bye.”

1:52 P.M, November 15, 2013  
7th Grade  
Nadia Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: jason 🤮

“Where the hell are you, Nadia? Mom is picking us up in like 10 minutes. Don’t forget to pack your cello. Mom loooves to make you play it for everyone at Thanksgiving. Okay. Hurry up. Bye.”

11:45, April 6, 2014  
7th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Sorry I’m calling so late, finals are kicking my ass. You’re definitely asleep, I was just calling because maybe we could study together soon. Like we did in sixth grade? I feel like I never see you anymore because you’re always baseball practice. Okay, see you in the morning. Bye.”

10:37 P. M., April 20, 2015  
8th Grade  
Nadia Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: jason 🤮

“Hey Nadia… Lucas has weed in his dorm… Matt, Ivy, and Peter are all here… Was calling to see if you wanted in…. (incoherent words and giggling) Anyways… Bye.”

8:38 A. M., September 22, 2015  
9th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Hey, Jase, you and Peter missed breakfast. I saved you some to sneak in 2nd period during the lecture. Did you guys oversleep? We had a riveting talk about who was the sexiest Mario character. Matt said Princess Peach and Lucas said Bowser. Personally, I’m team Bowser. What do you think? Seeya.”

7:49 P. M., October 16, 2015  
9th Grade  
Nadia Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: jason 🤮

“Hey, what are you wearing to the party in Lucas’ dorm? Are you and Ivy dressing up? I don’t even know if I’m dressing up. See you.”

11:06 P. M., September 20, 2016  
10th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Dude, guess what? I know you wanted Dad’s car this weekend…And I somehow managed to convince him that you need to have normal teenage experiences and blah blah whatever. So… Yeah! You and Peter have fun at your movie… or whatever. Bye, loser.”

11:23 P. M., January 2, 2017  
10th Grade  
Nadia Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: jason 🤮

“Hey Nadia. I am calling you from Peter’s house! It’s so cool that our parents are letting us go to our friends’ houses. How is Diane’s? Did you guys give each other presents? Peter gave me… Uh, it doesn’t matter… Anyways, happy New Year! Again!”

9:32 P. M., April 4, 2018  
11th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Dude, Lucas is doing a study night with the whole gang. Are you and Peter coming? It’s gonna be kind of cool… I guess. If Ivy doesn’t call me fat every five fucking minutes. Anyways, y’all come over!”

10:54 P. M., March 8, 2019  
12th Grade - Spring Break  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Peter :)

“Hey, Jason, are you there? It’s Peter. I miss you a lot already. Can you call me back when you get this? It’s hard being alone. Can we call tonight?”

11:46 P. M., March 19, 2019  
12th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Jason, can we talk about what happened in the theatre room? I’m here for you if you need to talk. Please call me back.”

6:24 P. M., March 20, 2019  
12th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Dude, the play is in an hour. We need you here. Please call me. You don’t have to do this alone. I…. I care about you. I love you. Call me before the show.”

11:35 P. M., April 3, 2019  
12th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Fuck. Why did I call you? I knew you weren’t picking up.”

12:08 A. M., April 4, 2019  
12th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“Why didn’t you fucking call me. I could’ve told you. I could’ve been there for you. You’re so fucking stupid!”

1:36 A. M., April 4, 2019  
12th Grade  
Jason Mcconnell’s iPhone - Missed call from: Nadia

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just trying to make sense of it all. I wish you could’ve been to graduation. I pretended you were. Is that weird? I miss you so fucking much. Bye.. I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry 
> 
> this was just because i was thinking about the mcconnells and got a little sad at the end.


End file.
